


Helping Out

by ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Here's that Kranna smut no one asked for, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spoilers, You just KNOW Kratos has hang ups about sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting/pseuds/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting
Summary: Kratos is always doing anything she needs, so it's only right that Anna help him out when he has a problem. Right? That's what friends are for, after all.





	Helping Out

Kratos would do _anything_ for Anna.

He was pretty sure if she asked him to kiss her feet, he’d be down on his knees in seconds. In fact, she barely had to ask; if she even mentioned something she required, he would go about getting it for her. He felt like a dog come to heel at its masters side.

He couldn’t help it; what had simply started as a hapless crush on a female companion had slowly morphed into something more meaningful. And now he had fallen, head over heels, for the slightly vulgar, incredibly sarcastic, wildly headstrong woman he had saved almost two years ago. He could hardly take his eyes off her.

Not that he would ever admit it to her.

So when they were in an apartment in Flanior, with Anna on one end of the couch and himself on the other, he caught it when she shivered.

“Are you cold?” he asked. He had been looking over his armor, while she was wrapped up in a blanket, reading a book. She nodded.

“It’s freezing! Can’t that thing go any higher?” She pointed at the fireplace. Kratos shook his head.

“Not unless you want me to burn the building down.”

She gave an exaggerated sigh. “I mean…if it’s warm…who cares…?”

“I’m not burning the building down.” _Please don’t make me burn the building down._

She cracked a smile. “Alright, fine. If that’s the case…” She scooted closer to him on the couch, burrowing against him. “You’re always warm. Hold still.”

Automatically, his arm went around her. He set his armor aside and let her curl up against him. “Hmph. By all means.”

She leaned into him, so he wrapped his arm tighter around her. With his other hand, he tucked the blanket underneath her legs and gave her a small smile. “Better?”

She let her head fall against his chest, eyes closed. “Much better. You’re not uncomfortable, are you?”

“No.” He reached over and plucked the book she was read out of her hands. “…Is this historical fiction?”

He flipped it to the back cover and scanned over it. She chuckled. “You really wanna read it? I know it drives you crazy when they’re not historically accurate.”

“Hmm. This one doesn’t look too bad.” He flipped to the first page. “The timeline’s off, however. At the time of the Aero Uprising, Palmacosta hadn’t even been built yet.”

“Huh. I learned something today.” She yawned while he kept reading. “Wake me up if you get to chapter seven. That one’s a doozy.”

They fell into their rhythm: Kratos flipping pages as he read and Anna falling asleep with her face pressed into his chest. They stayed like that for several hours, long enough for Kratos finish the book. She had been right; chapter seven was a bizarre development. The main hero supposedly died, then was discovered to have been alive in hiding for twenty years.

Weird.

He set the book aside and glanced down. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, looking as beautiful as a painting. He sighed and shifted closer to her.

She was so warm and soft. And she smelled good, too, like berries, tangy and sweet. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, if she tasted as good as she smelled. Her lips were right there, tantalizingly close to his own. All he had to do was bend his neck down a bit…

No.

He shook the thoughts from his head and turned away, feeling his face flush. In her sleep, Anna shifted against him, snuggling closer, the blanket sliding down. He caught a glimpse of her cleavage, soft and round and smooth, from above her.

He tensed up. His mind was assaulted with thoughts—good thoughts, bad thoughts, mostly naked thoughts—of Anna. His chest tightened and he closed his eyes, a low groan in his throat coming out.

He was getting hard.

His pants, normally fairly tight, were now uncomfortable as his erection strained against the purple cloth. He groaned and tried to maneuver away from Anna, sliding his hips away from her. It didn’t help, but he could see himself more clearly.

He needed to get better clothing; his current outfit left nothing to the imagination. He could make out the outline of his balls and shaft, as well as the bulbous head. He bit his lip and tried to think of something, anything that would help ease the urges he felt.

Anna moved slightly, moaning in her sleep. He felt his cock throb with need, his entire body craving her. Spirits, he was a mess. He tried to move away from her, hoping that she would stay asleep, but no luck: she mumbled his name as he stood from the couch.

“Kratos? What’cha doin’?”

Kratos tried to ignore that her voice, thick with sleep, was doing nothing to abate his arousal, and said smoothly, “Getting a drink, Anna, go back to sleep.”

She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. His erection twitched against his pants and he tried not to admire the way her body moved. Instead, he hurriedly went into the kitchen, praying that she wouldn’t follow.

Apparently, he should have spent more time in church, because Anna came in several moments later, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. His heart rate picked up as he turned toward the wall, trying to hide himself from her.

“Kratos? You okay?” She cocked her head to the side. “You practically ran in here. Is something wrong?”

He kept his body turned away from her, his face growing hot with embarrassment. She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder, which did nothing to help the situation at hand.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. He shuddered at her touch and her voice. “Kratos, I’m worried. Talk to me.”

She was worried about him. Of course she was, because she was just as kind as she was fierce. Both of those traits made him wish he could have her for himself.

“Fine,” he grunted. He still kept himself turned away, but she grabbed his forearm. He tried to shake her off while keeping himself hidden, but too late: as he pushed her away, she caught a glimpse of his arousal, the bulge straining against his tight clothes. She released him, blinking in surprise and understanding as he turned away, blushing furiously as he tried in vain to readjust himself.

“…Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and his face flushed even more. “How humiliating…”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s not humiliating!” Anna held up her hands. “Hey, Kratos, it’s okay!”

“I just need to calm down.” He cleared his throat, trying to save what little dignity he had left. Anna gave him an almost pitying smile.

“Guys get hard sometimes,” she said soothingly. “It happens. It’s no big deal.”

“To teenage boys,” he shot back. “I’m an adult. I can control myself.”

“Well…obviously not.” Anna covered her mouth to hide her snicker. “In a way, it’s pretty good, you know? Older men tend to have the…opposite problem.”

Her joke was not appreciated. Kratos remained turned away from her, tugging fruitlessly on his clothes to make them seem baggier. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. “Could you…give me a moment?”

“Sure.” She started to turn away, then hesitated. “Um…unless you want some help?”

“ _Help?_!” His voice came out as a strangled rasp. “Help?! Anna, what in the world does that mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like.” She raised an eyebrow at him, a playful smirk making its way onto her face. “I mean…we’ve known each other for a while now. It’s not like we’re strangers. And don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Thought about it? Kratos stared at her, a rabbit in a trap, frozen in her gaze. Of course he had _thought_ about it. The idea of Anna touching him—soft hands stroking him, warm lips on his neck, her tongue swirling along his skin—plagued his waking thoughts.

But ideas and fantasies were different than reality. Reality had love and friendship, emotions that clouded judgement. In a fantasy, everything wrapped up nice and neat at the end. Fantasy had the two of them happy and satisfied, living together in bliss for eternity. Reality was never that easy.

At his silence, Anna held up her hands in surrender. “I get it. Just thought I’d offer.”

She started to leave. Kratos made a noise in his throat.

“Wait.”

He took a deep breath and turned around. His face was burning as he stared at her. He felt so exposed; he might not be naked, but he was certainly vulnerable. He folded his arms.

“…I haven’t been with a woman in a long time,” he admitted. Anna looked surprised at that. “Years.”

“Then we’ll take it slow.” She was walking towards him now, more beautiful in motion than when she was still. “It doesn’t have to be some big production, you know. Sometimes sex is just…sex.”

Kratos felt goosebumps form on his skin and blood pound through his body. “Right. Just…sex.” He cleared his throat as she moved closer to him, barely inches away now. “I’m not very good at these sorts of things.”

She reached up and yanked on the neck of his cape, pulling him against her. “Don’t worry, I’m fantastic.”

She shoved him, his back hitting the wall with a thud, and reached for his belts. He shivered as her hand slid past the belts and rested on his straining arousal. She gently stroked him through his pants, squeezing and rubbing. He moaned at the stimulation and pressed his hips against her hand. It felt so good, making him crave more and more.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to reach out and squeeze her, to feel her soft flesh in his hands. But just as he reached towards her, Anna dropped abruptly to her knees.

“Anna?!” He looked down at her. She was kneeling in front of him and staring up, smiling. From his vantage point, he caught a glimpse of her lush cleavage, rising and falling with her breath. “What are you…?”

Before he could finish his sentence, Anna leaned forward and kissed the outline of his cock.

“Mmmm...” He shuddered. Even through his clothes, he could feel the heat of her breath, her mouth trailing up from the base of his cock to the tip, then back down again. “…Anna…”

Her hands slowly went up to undo one of his belts. Her mouth continued its work, her lips and tongue gently caressing him through his pants. She slid the belt off and dropped it on the ground.

Anna straightened her back so that her head was little higher than his hips. When he glanced back down, Kratos groaned. She was leaned against him, her breasts pressed against his erection. He tilted his head back, one hand running through his hair, as she rubbed firmly against him. The friction was driving him crazy; he could feel precum leaking, dripping down his shaft, soaking through his pants. He groaned.

“Does it feel good?” she asked. She was pushing the hem of his shirt up, revealing his hard abdomen. Her soft breasts were still rubbing against him. “Want me to keep going?”

Kratos swallowed. “Yes.”

“Good.” There was a thin trail of red hair below his navel that led down. She kissed over his bellybutton, then kissed her way back down to the top of his pants, along the trail, until she reached his belt.

There was no foreplay, no pomp and circumstance. Anna undid his other belt and, with the zipping of leather on leather, his pants were undone. She slid them down so they rode low on his hips and his erection came free.

His cock was hard as stone, thick and engorged with blood. The head was an angry red with clear fluid seeping out of the slit. Anna wrapped her fingers around the base with one hand. She slowly slid her hand up his length, over the tip, and then back down. Her other hand slid beneath his cock, gently teasing the soft sack between his legs.

“Haaahhh…” He closed his eyes and squirmed under her ministrations. Her hands were soft, but firm, better than he ever imagined. His abdomen tightened and quivered as Anna stroked him. “Ngh…!”

Kratos felt something warm blow across him. He opened his eyes and looked down.

Her mouth was on him again, except this time, he didn’t have any clothing covering him. He could feel everything, from the gentle suction of her lips as she kissed him to the wetness of her tongue as it traced over the bulging veins. Between her kisses, she was still pumping up and down his cock, her hand adding pressure with each deliberate stroke. He felt his cock throb, heat pounding through his body.

Anna moved up to his tip and he felt her engulf it with her mouth. He cried out as her tongue teased his slit, smearing the sticky precum around. Every muscle in his body tightened as she sucked on it, squeezing her cheeks around him. He looked down again.

Her head had started to bob over his cock, saliva starting to drip down from her mouth. It was an attractive, but obscene sight. He felt a sudden surge of guilt fall over him.

Kratos had always been taught—from his father, his brothers, his fellow knights, and even Yuan—to treat women with respect and kindness. And here he was, with Anna at his feet, using her for his pleasure.

“N—no, Anna, stop,” he protested. Her movements stopped. “I can’t do this. You shouldn’t be on your knees, doing…this.” He was disgusted with himself. “This is degrading. No good man puts a woman on her knees.”

Anna stared up at him, then pulled off of him and stood up. His body tensed at the sudden loss of stimulation— _you fool, why would you do that?_ —and he mumbled, “I’m sorry. Listen, let’s just—”

Anna interrupted him. “Normally, your chivalry is endearing, but right now it’s just annoying.”

“Wh—what?” He blinked at her in confusion. “Chivalry?”

Anna sighed, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. He felt his body pulse with need—she was beautiful, even when she was angry—and then shame—why was he thinking these thoughts when he had upset her?

“You were a knight, weren’t you?” she asked abruptly. He nodded dumbly, not sure where she was going with this. “When you were knighted, what did you do?”

He closed his eyes. “I knelt and the king anointed me with his sword. But this is—”

“And any time you met someone you were tasked with serving,” she interrupted, “what did you do?”

“…I knelt before them.”

“Right. Was it degrading?” She waited for him to answer, so he just shook his head. “No. No one forced you to your knees. Just like you’re not forcing me to mine.”

She folded her arms. Kratos tried to summon words to contradict her, but he found he was unable to say anything. She nodded, satisfied with his speechlessness. “I only consider it degrading if I don’t want to do it.” She paused, then knelt back on the floor. “I _want_ to do this, Kratos. If you think you’re taking advantage of me or something…well, now, that’s just insulting.”

Kratos swallowed, his heart pounding. “…You’re right,” he murmured. “You’re right, I apologize.”

“Good.” She smiled up at him, then licked her lips. “Now, shut up and enjoy yourself.”

Her soft lips pressed against the head of his cock, parting as she took him deeper. He let his head fall back and groaned. Her tongue swirled around, bathing him in her saliva. She sucked on his tip and slid him deeper into the hot, wet confines of her mouth. He moaned as she huffed air around him.

“Ahhh…” His hips bucked automatically; Anna made a noise of surprise. “Gah…sorry.”

The soft sound of suction being broken. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “Just wasn’t expecting it.”

She moved her mouth lower on his length, jerking him hard with her hand now. He felt her tongue slowly drag down until she was at his balls. She sucked on them, gently, caressing them with her tongue. Kratos’ breath hitched.

Between her hands and her mouth, he was in heaven. She was going to drive him insane, but then again, if insanity felt this good, maybe he was better off. He made a noise in his throat as she sucked hard on him.

He wanted to touch her. He settled his hands in her hair, resting lightly on top of her head. Her hair was soft and silky, the strands gliding between his fingers as he ran his hand through it. While she was how returning her attentions to his cock, he gathered her hair up into his hand, like a ponytail, and smiled. She looked nice like that; although, maybe he just thought so because she had taken him back into her mouth and was bobbing her head up and down again.

“Ngh…ahhh…Anna…” His cock throbbed in her mouth and she moaned around it. “Gah! Yes!”

She continued humming while she pleasured him, the vibrations traveling up his shaft and sending a tingle through his entire body. He squirmed and moaned and growled in his throat. He felt her chuckle and the vibrations zinged through him again.

Her mouth felt incredible. Her motions sped up, and his climax sped with it. He knew he was getting harder in her mouth, his blood pulsing through his veins, making him more sensitive and scrambling his thoughts.

The first wave of pleasure flared through his body, making him shudder in ecstasy. He looked down at Anna, who was staring straight up at him. Those beautiful, dark brown eyes intent on his own, dragging him down into the depths of pleasure. His breathing became ragged as heat flooded his senses.

Between her saliva and his precum, Anna was making slurping noises, which only succeeded in heightening his pleasure. He could see fluid dripping from her mouth onto her breasts. God, they were making a mess, and that mess looked so damn erotic.

His cock twitched violently in her mouth, but she didn’t break eye contact with him. His entire body seemed to throb and he moaned in desperation. The muscles in his abdomen tensed; his balls tightened.

“Anna…” He tugged on her hair, but she ignored him. He didn’t have time to say anything else before his cock stiffened and pulsed. “Anna!”

He cried out and came in her mouth. He clenched his hands in her hair, bunching the brown locks between his fingers. He could see the muscles of his cock flex as he emptied himself into her, pulse after pulse of thick cum.

Anna’s lips tightened on his cock. They were still staring at each other, eyes locked as cum filled her mouth. Her eyes were locked on his, as if daring him to look away. Kratos groaned and felt another wave of pleasure crash over him.

His cock throbbed again and another jet of cum spurted into her mouth. His vision doubled and his jaw went slack as the convulsions made his body shake. He couldn’t see clearly anymore, the world having a seizure around him. But he knew Anna was still watching him.

He was distantly aware of a wet noise as Anna swallowed. He panted out her name as a final surge went through him. Anna moaned and kept swallowing, making his muscles tremble. He groaned as his vision slowly refocused. His cock was soft in her mouth as she gently teased it with her tongue. He shivered and pulled away from her, out of her mouth. He looked down and inhaled sharply at the sight of her.

His cum was dribbling from her plump lips. He watched her tongue dart out and poke around, swiping the fluid into her mouth. There were trails of cum that had overflowed from her mouth onto her neck and breasts.

He had to sit down. He was afraid he might pass out if he didn’t.

“…That…” Kratos slid down, his back against the wall, and landed on the kitchen floor. His heart rate was slowing, though he was still breathing heavily. He felt drained, both physically and emotionally; his head was pounding as the blood rushed back to it. “I’ve never…felt anything like that. That was amazing.”

“Aw. I’m flattered.” Anna used her thumb to wipe off her chin and then licked it clean. “You’re gonna fall asleep, aren’t you?”

“…What…?” His eyes were half-closed already and she laughed. It was a welcome, delightful sound. Kratos smiled sleepily. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I think I need to go…lie down.”

“C’mon, you,” she teased, crooking her arm below his armpit. She hauled him to his feet and guided him, half-asleep, to the couch. “I need to go brush my teeth. _And_ wash my shirt.”

She dropped him onto the couch, eyes closed and head falling back. He was already losing consciousness, drifting off into blissful sleep. Anna smiled down at him.

“That was nice,” she whispered. He grunted, clearly not having heard her. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

She walked off, heading for the shower, while Kratos’ mouth dropped opened and he started to snore slightly.

* * *

Kratos woke up several hours later to the sound of clinking pans. The entire room smelled delicious, like some kind of meat being cooked. He was lying on the couch, the blanket tucked carefully around him, his head set on a pillow. His throat was dry; luckily, he spotted a glass of water set nearby and took a drink.

It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up with his body, but once it did, he bolted up. He realized that he had fallen asleep, tired from…oh.

His face flushed. How mortifying.

He realized that Anna must have set him up on the couch. She had taken care of him, tucked him in and given him water to drink. He smiled, touched by her seemingly never-ending kindness.

“Anna?” He sat up and realized his belts were undone, his pants riding down his thighs. He quickly hiked them back up and readjusted himself. “Damn it…”

He went into the kitchen. Anna was chopping onions, humming as she did so. “What’s up, Kratos?”

“…What are you doing?”

“Making dinner.” She turned to him and his eyes immediately lingered on her mouth. His face flushed, so he quickly went to her eyes. “Beef stew sound good?”

“Sounds wonderful,” he murmured. “Do you need some help?”

“Nah, go ahead and relax.” She dumped the onions into a stockpot. “You can do the dishes after.”

“Of course.”

An awkward silence fell over them. Kratos ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“Anna…” He felt his face flush. “Listen…I’m sorry you had to do that. I’m not normally so…uninhibited. It’s not wh—”

“The words you’re looking for, Kratos,” she interjected with a smirk, “are ‘Thank you, Anna.’ Go on. You can say it.”

“…Thank you, Anna.” She smiled at him, and he felt his heart lurch. He stumbled over his next words. “If…I can ever do anything…for you…”

“I’m sure,” she said, “that one day I’ll come up with something you can do to repay me.” She winked at him. “I’ll let you know. We can work out a payment plan.”

 _Oh, god._ His mind was suddenly filled with visions of Anna, naked and open to him, while he buried his face between her legs, tasting her body’s nectar. He swallowed. “I’m going to go get some air,” he blurted out. He spun around and practically ran for the door, his face red.

“Wait.”

He stopped, but didn’t turn around. He wasn’t sure he could handle looking at her. However, he didn’t have to. Anna’s hand shot out, a slip of paper in her thin fingers.

“Here. While you’re out, go grab some stuff from the store for me. Dinner’ll be ready when you get back.”

Kratos snatched the paper from her hand and left as quickly as possible. Anna almost laughed at how fast he moved when he was embarrassed. The door shut behind him and she went back to the stew.

He was a sweetheart, she mused. Not the most romantic man, and certainly not the most expressive. But underneath all that ice, he had a tender heart and a passionate soul. It just took a little bit of coaxing to get it out of him.

Anna stretched her arms over her head and then groaned. Geez, her knees hurt. Maybe she should’ve listened to him and gotten off the floor.

Nah. Not as much fun.

She stirred the stew, smiling as she thought of him. If it took a little bit of knee stiffness to break him out of his shell, then so be it. She brought the spoon to her lips and tasted it. Perfect.

Satisfied that it was finished, Anna turned the stove off and plopped down on the couch in the living room. She grabbed the blanket Kratos had been using and wrapped it around her, then settled against the pillow. Cozy.

She inhaled and sighed contentedly. God, it smelled like him. She took another deep breath. Automatically, her hand slid between her legs and started to caress her thighs. She tilted her head to the side, her nose buried in the pillow, and closed her eyes with a smile.

She had a few ideas for that repayment plan of his.

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? You didn't ask for a fic about Anna blowing Kratos in the kitchen? TOO BAD.  
> The inspiration for this came from one of those garbage harlequin romance books from the airport. There was a scene where a noble woman started to give a bj to a knight, but he stopped her for something something chivalry. And I just thought...hey. If I want to put a dick in my mouth, I'll do it. Don't patronize me.  
> I noticed that there isn't a lot of Kranna smut, which is surprising, since it's such a popular pairing. Oh well. See a need, fill a need. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
